The Vault
by cubanpete24
Summary: This is the story of a group of guardians, who unknowingly put their lives on the line; some for knowledge, some for glory, really only one for treasure. Stories tell of a "Vault of Glass" that lies somewhere on Venus, waiting to be cracked by a group of Guardians brave and brazen enough.
1. Chapter 1: Vorra the Witch

**The Vault – Chapter 1 – Vorra the Witch**

This is the story of a group of guardians, who unknowingly put their lives on the line; some for knowledge, some for glory, really only one for treasure, but mostly knowledge and glory. Many brave guardians take on difficult missions for upgraded gear, and bragging rights. Stories tell of a "Vault of Glass" that lies somewhere on Venus, sealed off from time itself. Many have tried venturing in it, but none have returned. The Vault awaits a group of worthy warriors, brazen and brave enough to unlock its secrets.

"FULL HOUSE!" shouted Vorra, a female awoken. "Read it and weep…the pot's mine"

With a smile from cheek to cheek, she placed both her arms on the table and cradled the pile of glimmer that rested in the middle of the table, and pulled it towards her. Vorra couldn't remember the last time she had an actual winning streak that didn't require shifting the odds in her favor. She would go to many clubs and leave with a bigger debt than when she arrived. She pays them off by appraising treasures she finds in her travels. Most of the "treasure" she finds is mostly garbage. Spinmetal shaped into birds, spirit blossom bouquets, she is a very creative spirit, let down by the company she keeps around her.

Vorra's celebration is cut short, by a hand placed on her shoulder. "A good win witch, it'll help a lot with your debt". Said the voice behind Vorra. She slapped the hand off her shoulder, letting go of her pile of glimmer.

"Don't touch me" ordered Vorra. "This is my glimmer, that I won fair and square".

"No one is arguing that you cheated, simply put whatever you won just now, belongs to Atilla the Don" said the shady man behind Vorra.

Another man approached the table Vorra was playing at.

"Not so fast wise guy…She owes money to Ice Club, he takes priority over whatever shrinky dink operation you run" said the man, who was standing behind the man that was standing behind Vorra.

"Slow your roles gentlemen, we all know who really calls the shots here" said another voice, belonging to the man, standing behind the other man, standing behind the man, that was standing behind Vorra.

"I'll let you guys sort this out" Said Vorra, who was standing behind the man, standing behind the other man, standing behind the man who was standing behind the chair once occupied by Vorra.

She gave a salute, and with the blink of an eye, she was gone. She had teleported out of the club, leaving behind a dark mist. An ability associated with crafty hunters, and Voidwalkers. Warlocks who can manipulate the power of the void to destroy their enemies, or in this case used to get out of paying gambling debts.

"WITCH!" shouted all three of the men in unison, as they ran to the exit. Vorra could hear them through the windows. And to be honest her feelings were only a little bit hurt.

It had been a word she was accustomed to hearing. She has broken the hearts of many men, women, and some people in between. She was notorious for abandoning her fireteams in the middle of a mission. It didn't help that she looked like one too, what with the black robes, black makeup, black boots. She preferred being called Witch, rather than the other word.

The group of men ran out of the building, and looked around them. "Where'd she go?" said the first man.

"I'll check the spaceport." Said the second man.

"I'll go around the block, someone must've spotted her" said the last man.

But Vorra was already long gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonja-Red

_**Sonja Red**_

"It's happening again Ghost…" said Sonja-Red, sitting in a fetal position.

"How much can you remember now?" said her Ghost, hovering around her and scanning her.

"I'm a guardian...a hunter…I like…Flowers…and my name is…" She paused. "My name…" She lowered her head. "I can't remember my name…"

"Your name is Sonja-Red, you're an exo, hunter, bladedancer. During the battle of the Twilight Gap, your original ghost was disabled, and you got shot in the head. When I found you, I was able to repair you, but the damage to your memory hippomatrix was already done. You are able to form and store new memories for up to two weeks, until a cycle wipes your long term databanks clean."

"When did this start?" inquired Red.

"Many centuries ago"

"How old am I?" asked Red.

'The last time I answered that…You hit me." Replied her Ghost.

She looked down "Am I a mean person?" she said somberly, her eyes blinked.

"No, you are the nicest person I know" said Ghost, as he hovered closer, and turned. "This is something that happens every week, and this is the calmest I've seen you" he said, in a somber voice

"Really? So…that means I'm improving…right? My condition is getting better" she asked

"Yes Red, it's possible you'll be able to form new memories soon." Ghost replied, this seemed rehearsed too. "Can you stand? Usually the process inhibits your motor capacity on the onset"

"No…I can walk…I'm sure." She said, as she placed on hand on the wall of a dark alleyway, and slowly pulled herself up.

"I'm about to produce a random number of holographic orbs, you're going to tell me how many there are" 5 lights appeared before Ghost, 1 red. 3 blue. And 1 purple.

"There are 5 lights" said Red.

"How many are blue" inquired Ghost

"Three, 1 red, and 1 purple" replied Red

"Procedural memory is intact" Ghost didn't seem surprised

"Is that good?" asked Red. "Did I have trouble counting before?"

"Yes, this is the first time you have been able to successfully count, and distinguish colors!" The ghost looked away, but he sounded convincing. He then looked back at Red "We should see if you're still capable of fighting, let's head to the Crucible."

"The Crucible…it's where Guardians fight each other right?" said Red, as she scratched her head. "For fun though…no one ever really dies…"

"Correct, The crucible is a fun little distraction that is built upon the controlled brutal murder of the heroes defending the Traveler, for the enjoyment of regular folks sitting at home…."

Red narrowed her eyes "You sound bitter-"

"I'M NOT BITTER" retorted Ghost


	3. Chapter 3: Stryker-Omega

"Rumble…" said the calm, but stern voice of Lord Shaxx, handler, and announcer of the Crucible, an arena where guardians meet in battle. Not to the death of course. Because that would be counter intuitive. No, the purpose of the crucible is to train Guardians, in a simulation like environment. It's gained quite a following, as many guardians like to spectate these grizzly matches. Lord Shaxx, veteran of the battle of the twilight gap, heads these matches; he promises to return to the field, once he sees the Crucible form a new generation of guardians. But when that day will come, is anybody's guess.

"On Alpha team, we have Dorian Kyle. This is his first Crucible tournament, but with 137 strikes on record, and numerous patrols, it's no surprise this runt has made it to the finals…" Shaxx's voice reverberated through the arena, as a Titan materialized in the arena, holding a blue banner; he waved to the ghosts that surrounded him, who acted as cameras for the millions of viewers watching this match.

Dorian planted the flag into the dirt, and cracked his neck. His aura was intimidating; fur mantles adorned his black and gold armor, his eyes glew red. Upon examination, one could forget that this guardian was human.

Another guardian emerged into the other end of the arena, donning an orange flag. Shaxx's tone of voice changed, a faint chuckle could be heard, "And on the other side of the arena…we have the 7 time champion, the Wolf of the Crucible himself… Stryker-Omega" Shaxx paused, to build suspense, the sound of drums blared in, Dorian looked around, confused. "Good luck Dorian…You're going to need it" Shaxx chimed, before the match started.

Dorian threw his arms up in the air, "You mock me Shaxx" he shouted. "Ghost…SHOTGUN" he barked, soon enough, his weapon materialized in his hands, he gripped it tightly, and paced. "I AWAIT YOU TITAN! I am Dorian Kyle, slayer of Kells and Ogres!" he was keeping a close eye on his radar. "I eat foes twice your size for breakfast…there's nothing you can do that I haven't seen…nothing—Eugh?"

Dorian's monologue was cut short, something had struck him. He looked down, and saw the end of what appeared to be a metal pole, protruding out of his abdomen.

Indeed, Stryker-Omega had wasted no time in taking care of his opponent. He had impaled him with his own flag. Stryker loosened his grip on the flag, and let Dorian fall the floor.

"You look scary…but you ain't scary." Stryker whispered, as Dorian's corpse dematerialized.

Stryker's Ghost appeared before him.

"He'll respawn in 5 seconds…probably where you spawned, if you hustle, you can meet him not even a second before he comes back to the fight" said Stryker's ghost, he was a docile ghost, jarring, considering Stryker's barbaric nature.

"Thanks Ghost…I'm going" Stryker said as he had begun running back to his spawn. He broke into a full sprint. As he did, the servomotors in his armor had started kicking, and he began to leave a trail of blue light, indicating his signature shoulder charge was fully charged.

Stryker_Omega's blue armor represented his affiliation with the Crucible. His armor was old, but functional. Like any traditional titan, a fur collar rested on his shoulders. Instead of one visor, he had two eye slits that worked the same. Wolves adorned his gauntlets, which he received during the Iron Banner. Lastly, his greaves were outfitted with blades to make his knee charges even deadlier

Dorian respawned, clenching his abdomen. "GHOST!? WHY didn't you tell me he was behind me?"

"He's too fast…When I detected him, it was already too late"…replied Dorian's ghost, as it flinched. "Wait…I'm getting something…RIGHT BEHIND YOU""but it was too late.

Stryker's charge launched Dorian's body into a wall, caving it in. "It's a good thing you didn't miss your train!" he exclaimed.

"67% Middle left, 10% Alpha spawn, 23% middle right…" said Stryker's Ghost.

"I'm going Alpha spawn" said Stryker

His ghost sighed "It's the other way around"

"I'm going middle left" Stryker corrected.

" your shoulder charge should be ready by the time you reach middle left, if you can land it, go for it." Said his Ghost.

"What is this _**if**_? Have you forgotten?" Stryker paused, as he jumped over a hill in the middle of the arena and activated his boosters, to prolong his time in the air, just a couple seconds before Dorian respawned. The moment he did, Stryker killed his thrusters, and dropped like a rock towards the titan, the joints around his armor still emanated a blue mist, indicating his charge was still good.

Not even seconds after Dorian rematerialized in the arena, Stryker charged, he drove his knee into Dorian's face. Dorian planted, as Stryker landed on his feet, he wiped the blood off his knee, before saying his favorite phrase.

"I am strong…"


	4. Chapter 4: Zula

"We should arriving at Venus in 20 seconds" said Zula's ghost. It hovered next to her head, in the cockpit of the "Cloud Errant" class jumpship, which, like its owner, had seen many battles.

Zula was a veteran Titan Defender, having fought in the battle of the Twilight Gap, her Wards of Dawn shielded many Guardians during the conflict. She had dark skin, white hair, a doll's face, and the body of a truck. In fact, many mistake her for a man when she's in armor. "Alright, are we meeting anyone there?" asked Zula, as she started tying her hair into a ponytail.

"No, the Cryptarchs sent 2 warlocks to investigate Ishtar Academy, and they have yet to return. Venus has been known to be sprawling with Vex activity, and they have not been heard from for 2 days." Said Zula's Ghost.

The Vex are a diabolical race, neither organic, nor machine. They operate in unison, directed by a single unfathomable purpose. They are an evil so evil, it despises other evil…

"Well, what'd they expect, they sent two bookworms to a library. They're sending me to babysit!" fumed Zula.

"I admire your optimism, hopefully, that will be the case. The Vex are merciless." Zula's Ghost paused "We're here" said the Ghost, as the bronze planet came into view. Before the Golden Age, Venus was a harsh, uninhabitable environment. That all changed upon the discovery of the Traveler, a mysterious construct the size of a small moon, made many of Earth's neighboring planets hospitable, as they flourished with new ecosystems. No one knows if there are more like the Traveler, but when it ushered in a new era of light, the darkness soon followed. The traveler sacrificed itself during the Great Collapse, it's husk, now watching over the Tower in Old Russia, on Earth.

Zula's "Cloud Errant" entered Venus' orbit, it only took mere seconds to arrive at the ruins of Ishtar, a once flourishing populous, lost to the Collapse.

"I see two jumpships…think it might be theirs?" inquired Zula, as she peered out her window, her ship slowly hovering towards a large building, laden with many glass stained glass windows, making it appear like a church.

"I'll have to scan it to be sure. Bring us in." said the Ghost.

Zula landed the ship parallel to the two jumpships, parked right outside Ishtar Academy. Zula approached the two ships, and examined the one that looked particularly beaten up.

"I've seen this rustbucket before…" Zula said, as she knocked on the ship's hull.

"The Arcadia Class jumpship is registered to warlock Sagan_7."

"Sagan_7? Ahh hell." Muttered Zula.

"You know this warlock?"

"Yeah, he was an old war buddy. Would've died 7 times weren't for me." She looked at the other jumpship. "What about this ship, it belong to the other one?" she asked.

"Yes, the Javelin 34-6 is registered to Stall the Awoken, he is Sagan's student." Said the Ghost.

Zula laughed

"Poor kid."

"Sagan_7 is actually a very well respected in the Warlock order, he's said to be a master on all topics." Said her Ghost.

"Well good for him…" Zula loaded her scout rifle, and walked to the entrance of Ishtar Academy. "It's his butt that needs saving regardless."


	5. Chapter 5: Sagan-7 and Stall the Awoken

Ishtar Academy used to be a flourishing spring of knowledge and scholars. Libraries filled to the brim with 20 pound encyclopedias, novels, charts of the galaxy and beyond. Scholars could write 100 page theses on the color purple, and its implications. The Traveler ushered in a Golden age of Information, with scientific discoveries that should have taken centuries to find, figured out in mere days. All this knowledge was lost to the Great Collapse, as Venus was overrun by the darkness. The Fallen, a scavenger race, have packs scattered all around Ishtar, waiting to ambush whatever knowledge seeking guardians visit.

"According to Daruvius Fie, the color of space and time itself is purple…." Stall turned the pages of a very hefty textbook "Just…pages and pages…proving the color of space and time is purple…" Stall raised an eyebrow. He was a young Warlock, with blue skin, and shiny black hair, and glowing orange eyes, all common traits of an Awoken. Like his mentor, Stall is a seeker of knowledge and truth, but he isn't as open minded as him.

"Add it to the pile, I'm interested in what Fie has to say." Exclaimed Sagan-7 as he sat atop a ladder, and rolled down the aisle. Sagan was an aged Exo unit of unknown make. He had gold plating, and very bright blue eyes. The number seven was printed on his forehead. He knows everything there is to know about Sunsinging, Arc Conducting, and Voidwalking, all of the very few Warlock arts that survived the Collapse. But he feels that his light is fading. Sagan is centuries old, and the Traveler's light that created him, isn't what it used to be. Concerned about losing the knowledge he's amassed, he took on a pupil, Stall. The two have been inseperable.

Stall rolled his eyes, as the tossed the heavy book into a cart that was already overflowing with books. "The cryptarchs just sent us to scout the Academy…do you think we've taken too long to respond?" said Stall, as he stretched.

"They wanted us to find out if there was Vex activity in the academy… and there is." He paused "Because we aren't barbarians, we've managed to evade their presence. As long as we do not disrupt the confluxes, we should be safe. And should we meet any Vex, we are two, very skilled, very dangerous gentlemen. If they don't think we can take care of ourselves…then I am honestly offended." Sagan said, without looking up from his book. "We will return to the tower, with the information they want, and the information that we want." said Sagan, punctually.

"If you say so, I just know they're going to send someone if we take too long…and it'll be….awkward." muttered Stall, as he scanned the row of books on the shelf, a book with bronze binding caught his eye

"It's only been what…a couple hours? They won't send anyone for another day or two." Said Sagan, very confidently, and totally oblivious to the amount of time had passed since the two entered the library.

Stall put his finger on top of the book's spine, and tried taking it out of the bookshelf. But it appeared stuck

"What the…" questioned Stall, as it peaked his curiosity. Using both hands, he tried pulling the book off the shelf, but to no avail.

"I hear grunting…reading isn't supposed to be a strenuous exercise Stall." sassed Sagan.

"It's this book…It won't come out of the shelf" Stall wheezed, as he started taking out all books adjacent to the one binded in bronze, with no struggle. It was only this stubborn book that refused to budge.

"Interesting…I'll come take a look" said Sagan, as he slid down the ladder, and started making his way to Stall.

Stall took a closer look at the spine of the book, there was some grime covering it. He wiped it off with his thumb, the spine appeared to be made out of metal, but it was very malleable. "That's strange…"

"Move." ordered Sagan, as he shoved Stall, he took a look at the binding and ran his finger along the spine. His eyes widened.

"Well? What do you make of it?" asked Stall.

"This book…is binded with the skin of the Vex…" said Sagan, marveled at the craftsmanship of the book.

"Can you get it off the shelf?" inquired Stall.

"It's not a matter of if…" Sagan paused "It's should…"

Stall raised an eyebrow "No…There is no way that you just said that"

"I mean it…forget that book and move on" barked Sagan

"No way, you got the hundred page book about the color purple, I'm gonna get the book bound in Vex skin" declared Stall.

"That's because the color purple won't get us killed…" said Sagan. "Whatever force is keeping that book glued to the shelf is not to be trifled with!" he paused. " You could even awake the Vex…" he whispered

"But—"

"No buts!" Sagan said turning around "Find another book."

Stall glared at Sagan, as he looked at the book binded in Vex skin. He cracked his fingers as he approached the book again, counter to Sagan's wishes.

"The color purple won't get us killed…pffft" mocked Stall, as he placed both his hands on the book. He began to pull with all his might. "He loves the color purple so much why doesn't he marry it…" muttered Stall, as he could feel the stubborn book inch a bit. He took a deep breath, and placed one leg on the shelf, for slack. The book started inching more and more, until it started to creep over the shelf. "This better not be another cookbook!" groaned Stall, very audibly, as the book was nearly halfway off the shelf.

"STALL!" shouted a very angry Sagan, as he ran back, in an attempt to stop Stall, but it was too late.

Stall had freed the book from the shelf, sparks flying from its place of rest. He looked at the cover of the book, where he was greeted by a red eye, that started to glow. Stall grinned. "Not a cookbook…" said Stall as he held the book high.

Sagan nearly tacked Stall, as he grabbed his shoulders "Are you alright?! Do you feel any murderous tendencies?" Sagan's tone of voice was less angry and bitter, and more concerned.

"I'm fine…I just…you know, checked out a book as all." said Stall, satisfied with himself.

Sagan breathed a sigh of relief, as he walked over to the railing. "Alright well…I think that's enough books…we should get….." Sagan paused, as he saw what appeared to be storm clouds appear in the middle of the library, an event that usually signals the arrival of Vex. "Going…"

"Yeah…" said Stall, as he clenched the book, and drummed his fingers on the cover.

Sagan turned his head to glare at Stall, and then at the book, and then back at Stall, he opened his mouth, like he was about to say something, but then he just closed his mouth, he could not find the words that could accurately portray, how pissed he was.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mobile Fortress

Zula walked through the dimly lit corridors of Ishtar Academy, her heavy footsteps leaving an echo. "Any sign of Vex?" she asked.

"No…Odd…" replied Zula's Ghost.

"What about the warlocks?" she asked, lowering her Scout Rifle.

"No lifesisigns…But it's possible they're only masking it to cover their tracks. The Vex only reveal themselves when disturbed..." Said her Ghost.

"That's Sagan for you" Zula said, walking with her rifle cradled in her arms. "Never wants to get his hands dirty." She sighed. "Well, if these bookworms are in the knowledge capital of the universe, then the first place I'd look for them would be the library."

"Alright, setting waypoint…now…" punctuated Ghost, his voice cracking in the end there.

"What's up?" asked Zula, grabbing her rifle, and breaking into a sprint. She could tell by her Ghost's tone of voice when there was trouble.

"Lots of heat signatures coming in…the radar's got more red on it than actual radar…" said her Ghost, very concerned "They've awoken the Vex!"

"Get us out of here Ghost!" barked Sagan, as he loaded his handcannon with a fresh battery.

"We're in a darkness zone, I can't do anything" replied Sagan's Ghost, who like most Warlocks' ghosts, tend to only speak when asked to.

Sagan and Stall slid to cover. Sagan looked over the balcony, and saw that the thunder clouds were still forming on the promenade. He looked over and saw another balcony facing him. "I'm going over there to flank them" said Sagan, as he vaulted over the railing, and began to float towards the balcony opposite to the one he was in.

Stall loaded his rocket launcher, and then closed the safety hatch. He hoisted it over his shoulder, and trained his sights on the ground near the first thundercloud.

"It's just a few clouds…" stated Stall, speaking to Sagan over his radio.

"Don't be too surprised…These clouds are like clown cars. You never know what comes out. Sagan said, with his handcannon raised at the second cloud.

"Can't be too tough if you've lived to know about them." said Stall, stuffing the bronze book into his robes.

"Focus" responded Sagan, in no mood for sass.

Soon enough, the Vex appeared in full force, the clouds produced a horde of Goblins, footsoldiers in the Vex's army. They looked like metal skeletons, with large craniums, topped off with red glowing eyes. Stall made quick work of first group of Vex, their hollow screeches getting drowned out by the rocket's blast.

"Good use of alternative ordnance!" shouted Sagan, as he fired into the group of Vex with his handcannon.

"The rockets? Yeah I don't know what I'd do without em'." replied Stall, as he set down his empty rocket launcher, and started forming a Solar grenade in his palm

"Vex on my right!" snarled Sagan, as he managed to shoot the head off of one of the Vex. He chuckled, as he went to aim at another Vex.

"He's still alive!" shouted Sagan's Ghost.

Sagan's eyes widened, as he looked at the Vex that he was shooting at earlier. It was still standing, only it looked angrier, Sagan took a closer look at that Vex in particular, and then he slapped himself on the forehead. He remembered that the Vex's weakspot wasn't their heads, but rather, their stomachs. He took aim with his handcannon, and shot the berserk Vex in its abdomen, quickly destroying it.

"AIM FOR THEIR BELLIES!" shouted Stall over the radio, as he started making quick work of the Goblins, now remembering their weakness.

The solar grenade Stall had formed in his palm resembled a ball of light, about the size of a baseball; he lobbed it into the group of Vex, burning them.

"More Vex incoming…" said Sagan's Ghost.

"I know!" said Sagan, as he vaulted over the railing, and hovered towards the opposite balcony Stall was in. "The clouds haven't formed yet…If we hurry…we can just take the books and run…"

"Too late, 3 clouds…near the statue" said Sagan's Ghost.

"Damn it!…" said Sagan, as he looked over to where the clouds were forming. Distracted, he crashed into a pillar, and then fell to the floor about 10 feet below. His back landed on a wooden desk, crushing it.

Stall peeked over the railing, and looked down at Sagan, who looked like a helpless child.

"Are you okay? Sounded like it hurt." said Stall, trying his hardest to keep himself from laughing.

Sagan climbed out of the wreckage, the wood screeching as he pushed himself off. "Honestly...the table broke my fall…" He paused. "What's that noise?"

Stall looked behind him, and saw a hulking mass of metal, a Vex Minotaur. About twice the size of your average Vex goblin, and 5 times as strong. The minotaur backhanded Stall off the balcony, he faceplanted into the hard floor 10 feet below.

Sagan took aim with his handcannon, he couldn't seem to find the "weakspot", so he took potshots at its covered head. "You missed the table…" said Sagan, grabbing Stall by his collar, and lifting him up.

Stall groaned; he unholstered his handcannon, and fired at the minotaur alongside Sagan.

Sagan looked up, and saw the Minotaur's rifle charging up, it started to fire a volley of mortars, each one landing closer and closer to its mark. "Take cover!" he said, grabbing Stall and pulling him under the balcony, safe from the mortars.

"This can't be because I took the book…" said Stall, as he took a moment to gather his bearings.

"I don't know, the Vex were fine with us being here until you took that book…The one I specifically told you not to take!" said Sagan, trying to maintain his collected demeanor, as he checked the ammo of his handcannon.

"Look on the bright side…think of how important the information in this book is, if an army of Vex had to guard it." said Stall, ecstatically.

"Well we'll never know what's in that book unless we _**live**_!" shouted Sagan, sternly.

The Minotaur from before vaulted over the ledge, at first, it was facing away from the two, so it rotated its torso 180 degrees, and begun to charge its mortar cannon.

"You want some of me?!" said Stall as he charged towards the Minotaur, taking potshots with his handcannon in one hand, and charging a solar grenade in the other, but to no avail.

The minotaur winded it's arm back, and punched Stall with so much force, that it launched him back a couple feet. Sagan caught him, and set him down against a pillar.

"Listen to me Stall, in hairy situations such as this one…you've got to rely on instinct."

"What?" replied Stall.

Sagan ducked, pulling Stall down with him, they narrowly avoided the beam of a Hobgoblin line rifle.

"You're sunsinger boy…Lull the power of the stars to your whim!…" said Sagan, as he tossed his handcannon aside, and took a deep breath.

"Watch and learn…" His eyes glew bright orange, as what appeared to be wings, made of pure energy sprouted from his back. He roared, as he hovered towards the minotaur, a ball of light in each his hands. He punched a hole in the minotaur's abdomen, and ripped out whatever he could. He kicked the minotaur down, and turned to face the horde of Vex that marched towards them. He hurled one sunlight orb after another into the crowd, one grenade stuck onto the head of one Goblin, and melted his armor. He jumped into the air and glided toward the group of Vex, stepping on their heads as he incinerated them with his very presence. He dropped to the ground, and ripped the arm off of one of the goblins, and used its own gun against it. Once it was out of ammo, he threw it with great force at another Vex. "Nothing to be scared of boy! These things are nothing more than brittle tinmen!" he laughed, as he made quick work of the squad with his fully awakened sunsinger abilities. More clouds came in, one right in front of Stall.

Stall took a deep breath "Ghost?" he asked.

"You are fully charged." Replied his Ghost.

Stall squared his shoulders, and took a deep breath. After a few more breaths, his eyes started to glow, as what appeared to be wings made of pure energy, spread from his back. The wings themselves appeared jagged and less angelic than that of his mentors', but they were still beautiful in their own chaotic way. He roared, as he ran into the crowd of Vex.

He threw one solar grenade after another, backhanding goblins left and right. It looked as though Stall was taking care of business until he saw feathers made of energy dissipate in the air.

"Uh oh…" he muttered to himself. He punched a Goblin expecting his sunsinger abilities to scorch the Vex's chasis, but it was nothing but his own fist. This had as much effect on the Goblin as paper mache. He felt something grab the back of his robes.

Stall looked behind him expecting to see Sagan pulling him out of fire once more. But it ended up being a Minotaur…

Sagan was making quick work of his group of Vex, until he heard a scream. He looked, and saw his student being overwhelmed.

"STALL!" he shouted as he broke into a sprint, but it was too late.

The minotaur punched a hole through Stall's chest. Seconds after, his light retreated into his ghost that was suspended in the air.

Sagan dropkicked the minotaur guarding Stall's body, and immediately picked himself up. He grabbed Stall's Ghost and cradled it. When a goblin reached for Stall's Ghost, Sagan retaliated by headbutting it. Cracking his own visor in the process, but knocking the goblin back.

"It's okay…I got you…" he said to the Ghost, as if it could listen. Sagan pulled himself away from the horde of Vex, and took cover behind a crumbling pillar. "Ghost, bring him back."

Not moments after, Stall was back. He took a big breath as he had literally returned from the brink of death.

"I couldn't revive myself!" said a desperate, out of breath Stall.

"It's because we're in a darkness zone…When you die, you need another guardian's ghost to revive you." Said Sagan.

Stall was placing his hands all over his face, and then his body, to make sure he had all his parts.

Sagan looked back at the pile of books he had amassed. They looked so far away, and out of reach. He sighed.

"We'll return for the books another time…We've got to get out of here" he said, as another storm cloud appeared in front of them.

"Agreed." Said Stall, as he turned around, but before he could take another step, he was stopped by a large Minotaur, that raised his arm, and slammed it down, hitting the floor, as Stall narrowly avoided it, stepping back, knocking into Sagan.

Sagan punched a hole into the minotaur's abdomen with his scorching fist, but it only gave them a little space. Not too long after, another thunder cloud appeared at the entrance, blocking it. The two looked up to see if they could get to higher ground, only to see that the minotaur had his cannon aimed directly at them from above.

"Get behind me!" said Sagan, holding his arm out in front of Stall.

The Minotaur shot a volley of missiles, the first two hitting the ground directly in front of them, fearing it was the end, the two closed their eyes, expecting the third missile to hit them. But it ended up hitting…something else, A female titan.

"Keep your heads down bookworms!" said a Zula, who fired at the minotaur that was above them with her Scout Rifle, after a few hard hitting shots, the Minotaur toppled over the railing, and crashed into the ground. Once the dust settled, Stall and Sagan were able to identify what had protected them.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes…The Mobile Fortress!" exclaimed Stall, as he saw the hulking Titan donning purple armor, and glowing holographic-Gauntlets.

"It's good to see the days since the Twilight Gap have been kind to you Zula."

"Wish I could say the same for you old man." replied Zula, smirking under her helmet. "Are you two alright?" she asked.

"Just a bit shaken, maam." Said Stall, back straight, and head totally bent back. He was dwarfed by Zula.

"Your timing is impeccable as always Mobile Fortress…But I must ask, what brings you to Ishtar Academy? Titans don't read…" Said Sagan half sarcastically.

"Because you bozos have been gone for two days." replied Zula, flicking Sagan's cracked visor.

"What? No…it's only felt like hours since we've landed…Guess we got distracted by the books." pondered Stall

"Books will do that." said Sagan, with a smile.

Zula shrugged, "Well there are plenty of books on the tower, lets blow this Popsicle stand." said Zula, as the pillar they stood behind shook and rumbled.


	7. Chapter 7: A Witch's spark

Dust shook off the pillar that Zula, Stall, and Sagan were taking cover behind. As bits of it crumbled around them, Zula held her Heavy Machine gun with one arm, firing from the hip as she mowed down a mob of approaching Vex. Sagan was throwing solar grenades for area control. He was burning golden age books in the process, it pained him, but life was more important than any book. Stall was the only one who was keeping his head down. The unseasoned student was still getting over his brush with death. He clutched the book that was bound in Vex metal, as he haphazardly blindfired his hand cannon.

"The way is almost clear…get ready to run!" shouted Zula, she needed to use her comm, as the sound of gunfire drowned out her voice. She could feel her heavy machinegun getting lighter, as she emptied it onto a hulking Minotaur. She had chipped it's armor, but the determined endoskeleton limbered toward her with its arm stretched out. Zula scowled at it as she threw the 50 pound piece of hardware at it, knocking it down. "Now's our chance, BOOK IT!" she ordered

Sagan nodded, as he grabbed Stall's collar, and practically dragged him along as he made a B-line to the library's exit.

Zula followed behind them, another heavy machine gun materializing in her hand. She provided covering fire as she jogged with her back facing towards the exit. Once she was there, she set her heavy machine gun to detonate, and tossed it yet again, this time, into a mob of Vex Goblins. She cracked her knuckles, and rolled her shoulders, before stretching her arms above her head, and forming her Ward of Dawn, a signature move of the Titans, these blue or purple bubble shields protect everyone in it, or behind it, from gunfire.

"Ward of Dawn is up, that should keep anything from hitting us" She broke into a sprint, and was able to catch up to the two warlocks, who were more used to reading than exercising. "So, Old man, how did you awake the Vex… _this time_ " said Zula, running in between Stall and Sagan.

"Ask the boy…He took something I precisely told him not to take." replied Sagan, struggling to keep up with Zula as the servmotors in his legs just weren't as limber as they were, centuries ago.

"How was I supposed to know I'd awake a horde of Vex?!" shouted a surprised Stall, as he too struggled to keep up with Zula as his untrained lungs just weren't at their peak yet.

"Big glowing red eye on the spine, a book bound in Vex skin! What else did you expect!" lectured Sagan, as his sprint turned into a brisk limp. "Your curiosity has awakened a network of Vex…" he paused to make an audible sniff. "Just like me when I was younger…"

"Hey gramps…you look like you're having a hard time there…" said Zula, noticing Sagan's limp.

"Gramps? Your just as old as I am—" replied Sagan, as his left leg locked in place, he would've faceplanted had Zula not caught him. He sighed, as he was being carried by Zula in one arm, like a child. "But I will admite the years have been kinder to you…" he said, with a defeated tone.

Millions of miles away, on the Tower, a Guardian Outpost located on Earth, Sonja_Red leaned on a railing in the plaza, where she had a view of the entire city the Tower was stationed in. Her Ghost hovered around her head, as she brooded. She looked at her Ghost, and asked it a question

"What's your name?" she asked, with genuine curiosity.

Her Ghost stopped, and turned to face her, "My name? Well…just Ghost I suppose."

"So all Ghosts…are just called 'Ghost' ?" she asked.

"I suppose so." Her ghost turned away and looked at the floating husk of the Traveler, a moon shaped object, that was anchored above the city.

"Has that ever bothered you?" said Red, turning her head to face her Ghost.

"I am a spark born from the Traveler's light!" The Ghost replied grandiosely "Nothing so petty would ever bother me."

"Do you want a name?" Red asked, moving her face closer to The Ghost her nose touching it's shell.

The Ghost hovered back and looked away "I wouldn't mind a name. It would set me apart from other ghosts."

Red took a moment to think what she could name the floating tennis ball sized orb that had been taking care of her for the past hundred odd years…but, she simply spitballed the first things that came to her head.

"Scorpio! SUROs!? Vestian, Helios! Halycon?" she exclaimed

"Those are brands of guns." He replied.

"Oh…" she said, staring back to the view of the city.

"You'll think of something, you're very creative nonetheless." reassured her ghost. He peeked over Red's shoulder, and noticed another female Guardian running up to her. She was a light blue skinned awoken, with shining black hair, and a matching black robe.

"Uh oh…" muttered the Ghost as soon as he recognized her.

"RED!" shouted the awoken female, before Red could turn around. She was heartily embraced, and lifted into the air.

"Let me go!" shouted Red, as she squirmed in her captor's arms, Red reached for her knife.

"Alrightalright…." rapidly said the voice, as she let go of Red.

Red turned around, she had her hand hovering over the grip of her knife, ready to kill. But then her eyes fell on the Guardian's face. "You…" she winced, pierced by a sharp migraine. She felt as though she knew this face, but could recall nothing, so she said the first thing that came to her head. "You're so…pretty…" she said.

"Thanks! Did it all myself. It's hard to find a good hairdresser when everyone wants you dead." She paused, noticing that Red was having a hard time remembering her. "Don't worry, I know of your condition…Did your Ghost tell you about me, your ol' pal Vorra?"

"I…don't know any Vorra…" said Red, running her finger over the bullethole that adorned her cranium,

Vorra pouted "Where's your Ghost? He messed up." She said

The Ghost slowly emerged from behind Sonja_Red. He glared at Vorra.

"Hello." He said with much disdain.

"Hey Lightbulb." said Vorra, flicking the Ghost's shell. "What's the deal, I thought you promised me that the first thing you'd do when Red lost her bananas was brief her on me so we could continue our friendship like apples and…" she did not know what was paired with apples, so she said the first fruit that came to mind.

"…bananas…"

The Ghost turned away, "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize you."

Vorra grinned, as she gave the ghost a playful nudge, "Real funny dude, come on, I don't have many friends, actually, I have none. But-"

The Ghost reacted violently, his eye turned red, and he cut Vorra off. "Well maybe there's a reason for that!" He said , venom dripping with every vowel.

"Look mad guy, I know what others say about me. They call me names like "Useless" and "Vorra the Witch" or any other word of the 'Itch variety. Have I done some bad things? K…ind of, but I'm working on it."

The Ghost's shell flared as to give it a bigger appearance "You had Red join a _**cult**_ " he shouted.

Vorra held a finger up, "Nope! Dead Orbit's not a cult, Now the Future War Cult, they're a cult, you wanna know why?"

"Irrelevant—" said the Ghost

"Because it's in the name" said Vorra, interrupting the Ghost. "They literally have the word cult in their name. You think I'd have Red join a cult?!"

Red shook her head, "I joined a cult?" she asked, very confused.

Vorra grabbed the end of Red's scarf. "Nooo sugar, Dead Orbit's just a group of likeminded individuals that like the color black." She said. "Like you! You told me it was your favorite color so I hooked you up!"

Red's Ghost nodded in disapproval "Where's your ghost? I have never seen them in any of our interactions. Then again, I'd be ashamed to show myself if I were your ghost too." said Red's Ghost, sounding like parent who's very judgmental of the company their children keep.

Vorra smiled "Who, Blue?" she said, "One sec." She held out her hand "Come on out Blue, I've got some friends that want to see you."

A ghost with a blue shell revealed itself, it hovered over Vorra's hand. Moments after, it turned to face Vorra. "Vacate the area, this confrontation is elevating your blood pressure which can lead to-" Vorra covered the Ghost with her hand, and it vanished.

"She's a survivalist spark, so she's a little shy" said Vorra, cupping her hands together.

"Blue? What an adorable name!" cooed Red, but her Ghost rolled his one glowing eye.

"A survivalist spark eh? Figures." scoffed Red's ghost.

"Survivalist spark? What's that?" asked Red.

"My Ghost, she's no good for conversation, but she is really good at saving my skin. Whenever I'm in a pinch, she tells me what to do, I do it, and I survive, hence the name." said Vorra.

"That's useful" said Red.

"Yeah, that'd be great and all, were it not for the fact that all those 'instructions' are just variations of 'run away'." The Ghost paused, before turning to Red. "Basically…Her Ghost is defective. 'Survivalist Spark' is a name given to Ghost's that are unable to revive their associated Guardian, should they fall in battle. The only way the Guardian can be revived, is with another Ghost's assistance. Problem is, Survivalist Sparks don't play nice with other Ghosts, so instead of embracing their defect, they ignore it. Guardians cursed with the Survivalist Spark are infamous for running away, and abandoning their fireteam." The Ghost turned to Vorra. "Like the ever so famous Vorra the Witch…"

Vorra's grin disappeared from her face; she was used to criticism, but never anything backed up by science.

"Do us a favor, and crawl back to whatever scrap heap you emerged from." Said Red's Ghost, Vorra's head sunk with each word. "The Traveler's light is wasted on you."

Vorra looked up, nostrils flared, and fists ready to pummel, but then she looked at Red, and laughed. She turned her gaze back to the Ghost. "So my Ghost's defective? Well at least I'm not…" she stopped herself. She was going to say something about Red. But she was just a bystander, no reason to drag her into this. Vorra merely scoffed, and turned around.

"Vorra wait! He didn't mean it!" said Red, in hopes of mending this conversation.

Vorra held her hand up, as she continued to walk away. "Cram it sister, I don't want whatever you're selling. " Vorra reeked of confidence, almost like she was used to this.

Sonja_Red sighed, as she turned, and looked out into the view of the city once again. Her Ghost hovered to her side.

"It's for the best. Guardians with Survivalist sparks tend to be cunning. She would've used you, and tossed you aside first chance you got. You're better off without her in your life." reassured her Ghost.

Red ignored her Ghost, as she leaned against the railing once more. "She seemed so happy to see me…"


	8. Chapter 8: The Journal

Zula was sprinting through the halls of Ishtar Academy, while carrying the incapacitated Sagan-7 under her arm.

Stall struggled to keep up, but he managed.

"I can see the exit!" exclaimed Stall, while hugging his book.

"Hold on…" shouted Zula. She planted her boots in the ground, and slid to a stop, sparks flying from her boots as she did. "It's never as easy as it seems with the Vex…" she said, grabbing the back of Stall's cloak so he wouldn't get ahead.

"Ah, Whiplash!" he shouted.

Zula pulled Stall back, and let go of his cloak.

"Quit manhandling my student!" shouted Sagan, still being carried by Zula.

Zula chuckled, as she let go of Sagan, his body dropping with a metallic clank. She took cover behind a crumbling pillar, and looked down the scope of her scout rifle, to see if the entrance was clear.

Stall stumbled to Sagan's side, and dragged him to the pillar Zula was at. "left leg." He said.

Sagan sighed.

"Not again…Here…help me up" he said patting his knee.

Stall helped his teacher up, and propped his bum knee on the ground. It was like posing a very large action figure.

Zula saw clouds forming near the entrance through her scope. "Just as I thought…The Vex were waiting for us…" she said, trading her scout rifle for a sniper rifle, a behemoth of a weapon that only a Titan could carry, or two Warlocks, maybe 3 hunters if they they backs into it. The gun itself was about as tall as Stall and loaded with bullets so massive they could knock an asteroid off its course.

Sagan leaned on his good leg, and took aim with a sniper rifle of his own. Although nowhere near as impressive as Zula's 'space dragon bazooka', his was taken off the corpse of a Fallen Vandal. Often left behind for its ugly design, Sagan favored it for its accuracy and power.

Stall had yet to amass an armory of his own, so he simply took out his favorite piece and took aim, his standard issue handcannon with no special modifications.

Zula looked to her side, and saw Stall's weapon of choice. She chuckled.

"Hey kid, unless there are some invisible standing right in front of us, you're not going to hit anything with that."

"Well…I don't have anything long range…" said Stall, lowering his gun.

A scout rifle materialized in Zula's hand, it was different than the one she was using before.

"The Jericho is a good piece. It's got a SureShot IS, and fires as fast as you can pull the trigger, this gun got me through the battle of seven peaks. It's taken the heads of many fallen, hive, cabal and the like." She paused. "This gun shoots itself." She handed the piece to Stall. "All yours kid."

"Wait…you're giving it to me?!" Stall exclaimed, holding the rifle in his hands, aiming down the sight.

"Yeah, sure." She said, turning around to take aim with her sniper rifle. "It's got no sentimental value to me." She said, facing away from Sagan.

"But wait…What was all that about the battle of the seven peaks… and the heads?"

"It's never a good idea to cling to the past. Besides, it's just a gun. I got lots more." Zula's tone was very cold, and apathetic, but genuine, and inspiring at the same time.

Sagan put a hand on Stall's shoulder. "How do you feel boy? Some faint after hearing Zula's 'pep talks.'"

"Well…Inspired…but also look at this thing! Zula said she used it in the battle of the Seven Peaks!" Stall showed Sagan the gun.

Sagan examined it, and noticed that the gun looked brand new. Not only that, but he had fought alongside Zula during the Battle of Seven peaks. He knew that she used pulse rifles then, and hadn't made the switch to scout rifles until the battle of the Twilight Gap.

Sagan laughed. "That's Zula for you…" he muttered under his breath.

"What? What is it? Why're you laughing?"

"Nothing...It's a fine weapon, just…brings me back." Sagan paused. "Here, don't worry about the Vex, me and Zula will take care of it. How's about you get cracking on that book, maybe you find something interesting. Perhaps…the secrets of the Universe?"

Stall nodded, as he rested the gun against the collapsed pillar, he sat cross legged, tucking his robes as if he were a wearing a dress, and laid the book on his lap.

Sagan smiled to himself, as he turned around, and took aim at the Vex that were guarding the exit.

Stall wiped what appeared to be dust off the cover of the book, running his hand over the red Vex eye, which glew when it felt his presence.

"Guardian…" hissed something.

Stall looked over his shoulder, to see if Sagan or Zula had said something. He then looked back at the book. "Talking book?"

"Help…" hissed the book as its eye grew brighter.

"A talking book…now that is interesting." pondered Stall. "Ghost, analyze this thing"

Stall's ghost materialized next to his head. It hovered towards the book, and scanned it. Stall opened it, and flipped through its contents. The pages were dark and damp, but the text was very much legible. The ink had a subtle glow.

Stall read aloud the first passage of the book.

"I am not used to writing down my thoughts, but I don't want to be forgotten. The Vault has already claimed one from my team, a warlock, his name was Praedyth, although I am not certain of his name now, as I am writing this, my memory of him wavers. He wasn't just killed, or obliterated. Our ghosts have no record of him whatsoever. It's as though he was erased from time itself. This was his journal. From what I do remember, he wanted to document and research the Vault of Glass, typical Warlock. I will attempt to carry on his work, and should the Vault claim me as well, know that the person writing this is Kabr the Legionless."

Stall's eyes widened. He slammed the book shut, and gazed upon the glowing red eye once more.

"It can't be…" he said under his breath.

"Scan complete" said the ghost.

Stall gulped.

"What have you got?"

"The binding of the book contains parts from Vex armor plating and the shell from…wait. That can't be right."

"You're always right Ghost…" Stall pulled at his collar. "What's so unbelievable?"

Stall's Ghost hovered towards the book.

"Fragments of Kabr's Ghost."

"And then I impaled him with the flag…" said an enthralled Stryker_Omega to a group of fellow Titans. He was in the Crucible airlock, a place where Guardians congregate while their crucible matches are setting up. It came fully stocked with rations, weapons, ammo, and places to rest. It was essentially his home given the amount of time he spent there.

"That's nuts!" exclaimed one Titan.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just punch him in the face?" said the other Titan.

"You can't solve all your problems by punching things in the face…" said Stryker, putting his hands on his hips.

The Titan's eyes widened, Stryker then broke out in laughter.

"I'm joking. Of course you can, come on."

Stryker's ghost then materialized, and hovered towards his head.

"Someone wants to fight you." said his ghost.

"Who doesn't, what makes this one so special." Stryker said looking at his Ghost.

Ghost lowered itself to a foot above a table. He projected the hologram of a female warlock, wearing all black. The individual in the hologram was cackling and showing lewd gestures.

"Meet your opponent…Vorra the Witch…" said the ghost.

The two other Titans gasped. Stryker crossed his arms.

"HER?!" exclaimed one.

"You mean Vorra the Witch is actually going to fight in the Crucible?" said the other.

"Vorra the Witch eh?" Stryker laughed, and slammed his fist down on the table, disrupting the hologram. "I have no idea who this person is but I accept their challenge!"

"Perfect, this is her first crucible match, so how's about we do a standard 2 versus 2 match. Give her a little wiggle room. Make things a little more interesting." said Stryker's Ghost.

"Sure, why not." said Stryker.

The two other Titans shot up from their seats.

"But I choose to fight alone." said Stryker to his ghost, ignoring his peers.

"I knew you would." the ghost disappeared, and Stryker took a seat. "You will be transported to the fight momentarily." The Ghost's disembodied voice said.

The two other Titans sat down as well, very stoked to watch the upcoming match.

"So you have no idea who Vorra the Witch is?" said one Titan.

Stryker leaned back in his chair.

"Nope." He replied.

"She's bad people…" said the other Titan.

"I'll see for myself." Said Stryker.

Sonja_Red was steaming. She was marching along the promenade of the Tower, trying to chase after Vorra.

"You are overreacting Sonja!" said Red's ghost, hovering beside her head.

Red was looking around for anyone that resembled a warlock.

"Can you locate her?" she asked

"No." her Ghost replied quickly.

"GHOST!" she said running down a corridor towards Tower Norte.

"Yes! Yes I can. One moment."

Red leaned against a wall, and crossed her arms. She was tapping one finger impatiently against her bicep.

"Oh dear…" her Ghost muttered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"She's in the crucible, Says she's about to fight Stryker_Omega, better known as 'The Wolf of the Crucible'. He's well known in the Crucible circuit, very dangerous."

Sonja_Red scoffed "The Wolf of the Crucible huh…" she paused, before slamming her fist against the wall.

"I have no idea who he is but I'm gonna kick his butt regardless!" she said, pushing herself off the wall.

The Ghost sighed.

"Very well."


End file.
